A user considering a set of reviews typically has to go through a large number of reviews to gain a sense of the topics addressed, range of opinions expressed, and/or trends revealed by the set of reviews. An average rating associated with a set of reviews may be provided. However, such an average rating statistic does not provide information about the content of the reviews and does not provide adequate information on the distribution of ratings associated with the set of reviews. For example, if the ratings of a set of reviews are primarily one star or five stars on a five star scale, an average three star rating may be indicated for the set of reviews. Such an average, however, conveys very little information about the actual views expressed in the set of reviews, which in this example are very polarized. That is, reviewers either loved the review item or hated; a range and distribution of views not captured by the average of three stars.
Thus, there is a need for an improved manner to summarize the information, opinions, and trends expressed and/or revealed in a set of reviews.